Mala Suerte
by Nee Swanko
Summary: ¿te qustaria ver a Sasuke sufriendo?  serie de mini-capitulos o drabbles sobre todo lo que a sufrido Sasuke...  Cap 2.- "Cena De Navidad" Nota: Mala comedia xD
1. Chapter 1

**_Antes que nada... Hola!_**

bueno quiero aclarar que esto es algo sin sentido que escribi durante la clase de Historia (2 horas seguidas T.T) asi que como veran mas adelante son mini-capis (que pueden o no seguir) o tambien ¿Drabbles? bueno sea lo que sea ya esta. nos vemos abajo!  


* * *

Cuando Uno Piensa Que Todo Esta Perdido… Recuerda: Podría Empeorar.

Desde que Sasuke abandono Konoha para irse con Orochimaru, formar Hebi, matar a su hermano Itachi (T.T), descubrir la verdad sobre Itachi, aliarse con Madara para destruir Konoha, etc. Nada absolutamente nada (cuando digo nada es nada) a salido bien, ¿Por qué lo digo? Muy simple… verán… desde su alianza con Madara varias (muchas) cosas han salido un poco (mucho) mal, empezando una semana después de que ataco a Konoha, para ser exacta en el bosque, iba caminando junto a Madara pero este se le ocurrió ir a hacer sus "necesidades básicas" (tods sabemos que era un pretexto para "leer" el nuevo numero de su revista favorita "Yaoi 4 you: special about Deidara"), se topo con unas kunoichis (travestis) que iban con intención de atacarlo (violarlo), este para contra-atacar invoco unas serpientes, pero estas en lugar de ir sobre las (los) kunoichis (travestis) se fueron sobre el, ya que los pobres e inocentes animalitos llevaban mas de dos semanas sin probar alimento (pobres T.T) Sasuke intento alejarse pero se tropezó con una roca que provoco que cayera, (presa fácil) las serpientes se acercaban sigilosamente hasta alcanzar su objetivo y morderlo a "el" (si, si es "el… Orgullo Uchiha" ¡PERVERTIDS!), Sasuke pego un grito tan fuerte que hasta en Suna lo escucharon, Madara salio de donde estaba (salio de la siguiente manera: salio desde los arbustos tropezándose con sus pantalones que tenia en los Tobi-llos, los que al instante acomodó en su lugar y parándose como si nada hubiera pasado, pero sin darse cuenta que aun se notaba un "pequeño" bulto entre sus piernas de la cintura para abajo) al escuchar ese "gritito", pero cuando miro la escena (Sasuke tirado en el suelo, con los ojos en blanco y con tres serpientes de mas de 1 metro de largo mordiendo la única posibilidad de renacer su clan) se hecho a reír tanto que también fue a dar al suelo mientras se revolcaba de la risa (una escena que daba miedo que "las kunoichis" salieron huyendo), cuando Sasuke recobro la consiencia (casi dos horas después) se encontró a Madara tirado en el suelo, morado, con los ojos en blanco y con la lengua de fuera (se ahogo de la risa xP), pobre Sasuke, ahora no solo tenia que seguir caminando días y días sin parar, no, ahora tenia que lidiar con su "asuntito" y para rematar ir cargando con su tío (tío-tataratataratatara-abuelo) semi muerto. En serio pobre… pero ni si quiera se imagina lo que le espera…

* * *

**_¿Y Que tal? ¿lo continuo? ¿SI? ¿N__O? ¿TAL VEZ?_**

ok, ok, es un asco... lo se (y muy bien) pero cuando una esta aburrida escuchando a una vieja bruja hablar de historia (de su juventud) es DEMASIADO aburrido, asi que dije —bueno si no hay de otra... A HACER SUFRIR A SASUKE-EMO! YEAH YEAH!- y de ahi tome un cuaderno de mi mochila y me puse a escribir... y asi nacio esto.

P.d: se aceptan Reviews, tomatazos, flores, pastelazos, chocolates, bombas atomicas, felicitaciones, amenazas de muerte, etc.

Recuerda... Deja un review... SON GRATIS!  
y si no... Jashin-sama ls castigara!  
es broma... ¿o tal vez no? ¿tal vez si? ¿tal vez no? ¿quien sabe?

bueno no los aburro mas...

Bay Bay! 


	2. 2 Cena De Navidad

_**Lamento la tardanza pero para ser sincera no se me ocurría NADA, y como eran 4 reviews para algo tan loco hice lo que nunca esperaba hacer… pedirle ayuda a mi 'queridísima' amiga "Yeltz". Ella fue la que me ayudo en la parte en la que aparece el "Inner Sasu" diciendo –**_ ASSQWQEQWEQWE_**- En la parte de la cena – **_VERDE MOCO **- **_**así que por eso va a estar mas loco.**_

_**No los entretengo mas, espero y si les guste ;D**_

* * *

"**Mala Suerte"**

**Capitulo 2.-**

**-Cena De Navidad-**

Después del "pequeño" incidente con las serpientes, Sasuke estaba descansando sobre el pasto (ya habían llegado a su "hogar") admirando la belleza del cielo ¿gris?

Estaba tan cansado que se quedo dormido ahí, pasaron varias horas y nuestro "querido" (odiado) Uchiha no despertaba. (Imagínense a Sasuke dormido a sus anchas, roncando más recio que un perro con moquillo y con una burbuja de "relleno cremosito", estilo DBZ) Si no hubiese sido porque empezó a llover (y por el sueño erótico donde Naruto y el eran los protagonistas) jamás hubiera despertado.

— ¡¿AH? ¡¿QUE? ¡¿COMO? ¡¿CUANDO? (¬.¬ Nenita histérica) Hmp, maldita lluvia, me despertó

— (Inner Sasu: si… maldita… tan bien que me la estaba pasando con Narutito en el sueño T.T)

—¿ah? Yo no… yo no estaba soñando con el, ¡NO! 0/0

— (Inner Sasu: si aja lo que tú digas y mandes);]

— hmp, será mejor que me valla, si no voy a coger un resfriado…

— (Inner Sasu: ASSQWQEQWEQWE ¡¿QUE, QUE DIJISTE O.O?)

—¡QUE SI NO ME VOY, VOY A COGER UN PUTO RESFRIADO!

— (Inner Sasu: ¡¿COMO QUE COGER?… NO SABIA QUE ANDABAS TAN URGIDO… XD)

— ¿A QUE TE REFIERES CON URGIDO ¬.¬*?

— (Inner Sasu: pues como dijiste "COGER", yo dije… —este chico anda "algo" urgido- y a eso me refería n.n)

—¬,¬** ¡PERO LO QUE NO ENTIENDO ES QUE TIENE QUE VER LA PALABRA "COGER" CON QUE YO ANDE URGIDO!

— (Inner Sasu: ¡AJA! ¡LO SABIA! ¡SI ESTAS URGIDO! ^,^)

— 0/0 ¡NO ES CIERTO!

— (Inner Sasu: ¡QUE SI!)

— ¡QUE NO!

— (Inner Sasu: ¡SI!)

— ¡NO!

— (Inner Sasu: ¡SI!)

*5 minutos después de "!SI! ¡NO!"*

— (Inner Sasu: ¡QUE SI!)

—¡YA BASTA!

— (Inner Sasu: T.T)

— bien ahora si, dime lo que me tenias que decir…

— (Inner Sasu: ¿Qué cosa n.n'?)

*caída estilo anime por parte de Sasuke*

— lo de que tiene que ver la palabra "COGER" con ESO QUE TU DIJISTE de que yo estaba "URGIDO". *sacando humo por los oídos*

— (Inner Sasu: ah… eso…)

—¡SI, ESO!

—(ah, pues que "coger" es… es… ¿Cómo decirlo para que tu diminuto cerebro lo entienda?)

— si mi cerebro es "diminuto" es por tu culpa, en todo caso, seria lo único "diminuto" que tendría n.n

— (Inner Sasu: presumido…)

—¿Qué dijiste?

—(Inner Sasu: nada… nada… bien, ¿en que estaba? ¡Ah! Si… pues que "coger" significa… significa… ¿significa? ¿? ¿? Cuando el león se enamora de la leona, este le coquetea, le lleva comida pero la leona se hace del rogar para que sus amigas no piensen que es una facilota de lo peor y luego…)

— ¿esto nos lleva a…?

— (Inner Sasu: … … … bien, "coger" significa "SEXO" o "HACER EL AMOR" (por así decirlo) ¿ahora me entiendes?)

— pues ahora que lo dices… ¡NO!... ^.^

*caída estilo anime por parte de Inner Sasu*

— hmp. ¿Sigues ahí?

—… *cricri-cricri*

— ¿estas vivo?

—… *cricri-cricri*

—genial, una molestia menos. Pero ¿en que estaba?

— (Inner Sasu: en que ibas a regresar por que si no ibas a follarte a un puto resfriado por estar parado como idiota bajo la lluvia durante horas)

— ¬¬* pensé que al fin te habías ido.

— (Inner Sasu: Ya vez que no n.n)

Después de la pequeña y entretenida (desesperante) charla con su Inner, Sasuke regreso a la cueva donde el y su tío se estaban hospedando.

Al entrar pudo percibir un desagradable olor, pensaba que al fin su 'querido tío' había pasado a 'mejor' vida, para confirmarlo activo su sharingan (obviamente la cueva estaba obscuras) pero se llevo una sorpresa… toda la cueva estaba decorada con adornos navideños, ya saben, nochebuenas marchitas, luces de colores (¿?), un árbol de navidad seco con colgantes de diferentes formas, tamaños y olores, regalos envueltos con papel periódico viejo, blah, blah y blah.

Sasuke se fue acercando poco a poco a su tío, que estaba sentado frente al comedor improvisado que el mismo había hecho con una puerta vieja y varios bloques de _adobe_ (1).

Cuando logro estar frente al comedor se llevo otra pequeña sorpresita,

¡TODA LA PUERT… DIGO LA MESA ESTABA CUBIERTA POR ALGO QUE PARECÍA SER COMIDA! UNA OLLA CON ALGO QUE NO SE SABIA SI ERA UN LIQUIDO, UN SÓLIDO O UN _LIQUISOLIDO (2), _UNA CAZUELA CON ALGO QUE AL PARECER FUE UN CERDO, YA QUE SOLO QUEDABA UNA _PARTE IRRECONOCIBLE DEL ROSTRO_ (3), MEDIO TORSO Y UNA PIERNA MORDIDA. UN RECIPIENTE CON UN LIQUIDO ENTRE AMARILLO Y _VERDE MOCO_ (4) CON UN OJO AL FONDO, OTRA OLLA CON AGUA DE LLUVIA Y ROCAS, (imitación barata de la sopa de piedra), UN PASTEL HECHO CON LODO, PLASTILINA Y OTROS INGREDIENTES (es recomendable no decirlas) QUE DECÍA ¡FELIS CUMPLEAÑOS TOBI! (todas las "E" estaban al revés) OTRO RECIPIENTE CON HIERBAS, _HONGOS MÁGICOS_ (5), ENTRE OTRAS COSAS CON ASPECTO Y OLOR DESAGRADABLE. Y SIN CONTAR QUE MADA-TOBI LLEVABA PUESTO UN BARATO, MALOLIENTE Y ROTO TRAJE DE SANTA CLAUS QUE EN SUS BUENOS TIEMPOS ERA ROJO Y AHORA ES MARRÓN; Y UN GORRITO MUY COLORIDO QUE DECÍA "JAPPI VYRTHEI" (traducción: "HAPPY BIRTHDAY", tomen en cuenta que era un producto hecho por la empresa "Tobi Is A Good Boy" S.A. de C.V)

Caminaba lentamente hacia la salida de la cueva, tratando de huir, porque a cualquiera le daría miedo estar ahí, en una cueva con un _bicentenario _(6) bipolar y además pervertido. A un paso se su libertad fue detenido por la voz infantil de su tío-bipo.

— ¿A dónde cree que va Sasuke-Kun? – dijo Madara con su voz de Tobi.

— A-a ningún la-lado – dijo Sasuke tratando de calmar sus nervios. - ¿Ma-Madara t-te si-sientes b-bien?

— Por que lo dices – dijo el 'buen chico' con la voz de Madara.

— P-por na-nada… -

Mada-Tobi se levanto muy sospechoso de la 'silla' y se acerco a Sasuke.

Este esperando cualquier ataque coloco sus manos sobre su cara.

— ¡Vamos Sasuke-Kun, venga a celebrar el cumpleaños de Tobi! – Mada-Tobi tomo de la mano a Sasuke y la llevo a la fuerza hasta la mesa y lo sentó (obviamente en la 'silla') – tome, la comida esta muy rica, Tobi la preparo, ¡Tobi es un buen chico! –

Y sin más, el tío-bipo tomo una cuchara de extraña procedencia, la metió a la olla del _liquisolido_ y se la metió a Sasuke, que al sentir ese 'exquisito' sabor, se puso verde. (No tanto como el traje de Gai & Lee).

Ni siquiera pudo devolver lo que ya había comido por que Mada-Tobi en su faceta de Madara lo amenazo con hacerlo comer TOODA la 'comida'.

Pero cuando Madara volvió a su faceta de Tobi, lo obligo a comer gran parte de la Cena. (Y no es bipolar…)

Ya después de 'cenar', Tobi se llevo a Sasuke hasta 'El árbol de navidad' y lo puso a cantar unos extraños villancicos.

Cuando el reloj cucu que quien sabe de donde salio marco las 12:00, Tobi empezó a brincar como resorte y a gritar - ¡SANTA CLAUS LLEGO! ¡SASUKE-KUN, SANTA CLAUS LLEGO! -

Y cuando al fin paro de brincar y gritar le entrego uno de los regalos y se lo entrego a Sasuke. Al abrirlo se llevo una sorpresita, _¡ERA UN SUÉTER DE LANA AZUL CIELO CON LA CARA DE UN RENO, CON UNA NARIZ QUE SI LA APRETABAS TOCABA MUSIQUITA NAVIDEÑA Y UNA LUZ QUE PRENDÍA Y APAGABA! ¡Y EN LA PARTE DE ATRÁS TENIA EL TRASERO DEL RENO Y MOVÍA LA COLITA! (7)_

Sasuke estaba en shock y al instante lo iba a quemar pero Tobi lo detuvo argumentando que era un regalo muy especial (ya que se lo había quitado a un muerto), el Uchiha menor hizo caso omiso de lo que dijo Tobi, pero cuando lo iba a quemar con un Katon, Madara lo volvió a amenazar diciéndole que si no lo hacia lo iba a obligar a andar desnudo por un mes.

Cuando el ambiente se volvió menos tenso, Tobi empezó a gritar - ¡AHORA LE TOCA A SASUKE-KUN DARLE UN REGALO A TOBI! -

Sasuke le dijo que no tenia ningún regalo para el, su faceta de Madara apareció, activo su sharingan y le dijo de la manera mas amable - ¿con que no tienes ningún regalo para mi, eh? – y empezó a golpearlo por un buen rato, hasta que Sasuke logro alcanzar un trozo de plastilina que había quedado del pastel de cumpleaños de Tobi y formo algo que parecía un conejo o un gato.

Se lo entrego y con eso se lo quito de encima sin antes agradecerle de una manera muy 'especial'.

— ¡GRACIAS SASUKE-KUN! – y le dio un gran abrazo de oso.

De un momento a otro Mada-Tobi se quedo dormido y Sasuke, el pobre e intoxicado Sasuke, aparte de tener a su tío-bipo abrazándolo como si fuera un oso de peluche, tenia que lidiar con su día-rre-a explosiva por toda la comida que consumió, los golpes que recibió por no tener ningún regalo y el trauma de ver toda la cueva 'decorada' y a su tío festejando su cumpleaños.

Y aun ni se imagina lo que aun le espera…

* * *

_**Y para los que no entendieron:**_

_**(1) Adobe: ladrillos hechos con tierra.**_

_**(2) LIQUISOLIDO: palabra sacada de un capitulo de Bob Esponja; y significa liquido-sólido. (Dah)**_

_**(3) PARTE IRRECONOCIBLE DEL ROSTRO: si es una parte irreconocible… ¿Por qué se sabe que es un rostro?**_

_**(4) VERDE MOCO: ¿Desde cuando "Verde Moco" es un color?**_

_**(5) HONGOS MÁGICOS: ya saben, hongos alucinógenos.**_

_**(6) Bicentenario: que tiene 200 años o más.**_

_**(7) ERA UN SUÉTER DE LANA AZUL CIELO CON LA CARA DE UN RENO, CON UNA NARIZ QUE SI LA APRETABAS TOCABA MUSIQUITA NAVIDEÑA Y UNA LUZ QUE PRENDÍA Y APAGABA! ¡Y EN LA PARTE DE ATRÁS TENIA EL TRASERO DEL RENO Y MOVÍA LA COLITA : Idea pirateada de un capitulo de Hanna Montana. (Yo no la veía!)**_

_**Como habrán notado el capitulo estaba mucha mas largo y espero que compense la tardanza.**_

_**Fue un especial de navidad y del cumpleaños de Madara (por si no lo saben es el 24 de diciembre).**_

_**Las faltas de ortografía en el pastel de Mada-Tobi, no fue por que yo me equivocara, fue por que se supone que Tobi lo escribió.**_

_**Se aceptan regalos (de preferencia juegos para PSP), chocolates (Dark, Cookies's n' creme), Flores (rosas, tulipanes) o Review's (sin insultos por favor)**_

_**Bien me retiro, dejen sus review's, recuerden ¡son gratis!**_

_***AGRADECIMIENTOS***_

_**toaneo07**_

_**-por ser el primero en dejar review-**_

_**Minakushi-chan**_

_**-por que apoya a la idea de hacer sufrir a Sasuke-emo-**_

_**tsukimine12**_

_**-por reírse mucho-**_

_**dulce-maldad**_

_**-por reírse como nunca en mucho tiempo y por dejar el review más largo-**_

_**+Yeltz Uchiha+**_

_**-por obligarme con lujo de violencia a continuar y ayudarme a escribir-**_

_**Posdata:**_

_**No me maten por poner así de tonto a Madara.**_

_**Por que se que por ahí anda uno o varios anónimos dejando review's ofensivos por ridiculizar a varios personajes.**_

_**Ahora si me voy.**_

_**¡QUE TENGAN UN FELIZ TODO!**_

_**(Noche buena, navidad, el día de los inocentes, año nuevo, día de reyes, etc.)**_

_**¡Bye Bye!**_

_**PRÓXIMO CAPITULO:**_

"_**MALA SUERTE" (what?)**_


End file.
